


Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-26
Updated: 2008-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Matt thinks about his feelings for Nadine.
Relationships: Matt Hunter/Nadine Crowell





	Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story. I make no money from writing this story. Characters belong to the creators of GH.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way  
Characters: Matt and Nadine  
Pairing: Matt/Nadine (Madine)  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Het, OOC, Strong Language.  
Summary: Matt thinks about his feelings for Nadine  
A/N: Thanks to my friend/beta Judy and the readers.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story. I make no money from writing this story. Characters belong to the creators of GH.  
Words: 548

*Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way*

Nadine was nice, but overly so. She tried to help others and stuck her nose where it didn't belong. She tried to push him and Patrick together, wanting them to be the perfect family but that blew up in her face.

Whenever he told her to mind her own damn business she just smiled and said, "There's nothing wrong with needing someone, Matt. Like a friend or just a co-worker to talk to."

He had wanted her to shut up then, but she didn't stop until he got called away to take care of a patient and then he continuously ignored her every other minute that he was at work.

That didn't stop her from butting into his life in other aspects anyway. Nadine bugged him about his mother and she asked if he had any sisters to which he barked, "Back off Nurse Crowell!"

Even though the smile had left her face at his harshness, she kept coming back for more. Even though she annoyed the hell out of him he had to admit that he liked her persistence.

He was even starting to find small things about Nadine to like, no matter how hard he tried to hate her. And he tried hard. He tried to imagine how bad it would be for her to be his girlfriend and nearly choked on the image.

What was even worse was that he had had a dream about Nadine and part of him feared that it would come true. He feared that he would lose the wonderful bachelor lifestyle that he had become accustomed to.

But he also feared that if he gave in, even just a little, that he would find out he actually liked Nadine and that her craziness wasn't psychotic but actually charming.

He feared that his feelings would only get worse with time. Right now he just liked Nadine, but what if she found out? Nadine would be sure to pursue him and try to get him into a relationship with her and he wasn't even sure he wanted one, much less one with her.

He liked her blonde hair and blue eyes and the way she smiled at him even when she could see that he was itching to tell her to fuck off. He liked how innocent she seemed to be, since she grew up in Ohio.

What? He had overheard Nadine talking to Leyla many times about growing up on a farm with her sister and her crazy aunt who knew all those crazy phrases. Nadine was a pest, a fly he wanted to swat away. Or did he? He knew that if he really thought about it, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Without Nadine always around to bug the crap out of him or smile at him, he truly didn't know what he would do. So maybe, just maybe Nadine wasn't so bad after all.

As he walked out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel, he saw her lying on the bed reading a magazine and wondered how he had gotten to this place.

When she looked up at him, flashing those beautiful blue eyes at him he suddenly remembered everything they had gone through to get here.

In that moment he knew it was true; Nadine had stolen his heart and he wouldn't have it any other way.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend/beta Judy and the readers.


End file.
